


Naughty Girl

by deirdre_aithne



Series: Girl [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, F/F, Paddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And are you ready for your punishment?"  "Yes, Mistress..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to teas_me for the beta, and as always, I'm blaming writcraft for inspiring my femmeslashy muse.

"Have you thought about what you've done, kitten?"

From her position bent over the foot of the bed, Astoria nodded without lifting her head from the pillow of her arms. Bent forward at the waist, her upper body was draped over the mattress with her skirt pushed up around her waist. Her silk knickers were still hooked around one ankle, caught on the strap of her heel, and her legs were spread as wide open as they could be, leaving her ass bare and presented for Pansy as she paced the floor behind Astoria.

"And are you ready for your punishment?"

"Yes, Mistress..."

Pansy watched Astoria's pale cheeks flush a vibrant shade of red as she made an effort to bury her face in her arms. With a soft, dark chuckle, Pansy nodded to herself and moved, letting her heels rap sharply on the floor as she stepped up behind Astoria and reached one hand out to stroke over her ass. She drew her wand with her other hand and used it to summon a large plug from her toy collection, slicking the toy with a murmured spell and then bringing the tip to the crease of Astoria's ass.

Astoria made a soft sound as Pansy slid the toy between her cheeks to press it against her entrance, grinding the plug against her for a moment but not yet pushing inside her.

"Relax for me," Pansy instructed, watching Astoria's body language closely until she saw her relax. Satisfied, she shifted her hold on the base of the plug and began to press it inside Astoria at a slow, steady pace. She dropped her gaze down to watch it sliding in, the tapered tip of the plug stretching Astoria open as it pressed past the rings of muscle and into her body.

" _Mistress_ ," Astoria keened into her arms as the plug widened. Placing her free hand on Astoria's hip, Pansy stroked her hand over her flesh and made a soft, soothing sound. Pansy watched the plug slip into her inch by agonizingly slow inch, until finally Astoria's hole was stretched around the widest bit and with one final push, the plug seated itself inside her ass, the base of it nestled neatly between her cheeks.

"There now, how does it feel?" Pressing her hand firmly against the base of the plug, Pansy ground the heel of her palm against it to shift the plug inside Astoria. With a sharp intake of breath, Astoria jumped and then settled again with a soft moan, burying her face in the duvets.

" _Good_ , Mistress..."

"Good girl," Pansy murmured with one last push against the plug. She pulled her hand away after aiming a swat at one cheek of Astoria's ass and then used her wand to _Accio_ the leather paddle from its keeping place in the closet, catching it in her hand as it came soaring across the room. "Now," she said as she took a step back, rapping the paddle against her palm once and letting the _thud_ of the leather against her hand ring in Astoria's ears. Astoria's body tensed in anticipation, and Pansy watched with a satisfied smile as she shifted her legs even further apart and raised her arse up higher in offering.

"Brace yourself, kitten," Pansy ordered her, stepping to the side and laying the paddle flat to Astoria's skin to line it up. Drawing back her arm, she added, "And don't forget to count," as she let her arm swing down and crack the paddle across Astoria's ass.


End file.
